


Mistletoe

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Selina has a habit of showing up in the most unlikely places
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Kudos: 5





	Mistletoe

He can smell her the moment he walks through the door, more than the trail of _Jean Patou Joy_ hanging in the air. There’s a certain lilt to the lights in every room she stands in, and when she’s peering down at him from rooftops high overhead he could swear the lights of the city bend around her.

It’s distracting, to say the least. Bruce manages to spare Kate the most cursory of holiday well wishes before he’s ducking between the assembled guests, trying to trace the path that he knows Selina cut between them. Maybe he should be worried that the most successful cat burglar in Gotham city is sniffing around his cousin’s apartment but excitement drowns out all that. He hasn’t seen Selina in two weeks, fighting so close, so rough and ready, she was practically begging him to close the distance and take her right there in the street.

After half an hour’s searching it occurs to him that apartment is a rather small word to describe the enormous penthouse that Kate lives in. She was trying to persuade him to buy something like this a few years’ back, before she started in the vigilante business herself and came to understand that his special requirements are rather different from her own.

Bruce stops at the back of the dining room, rising onto his tiptoes to see over the crowds. An elderly woman at his elbow gives him a bemused, indulgent smile and he flashes her his best idiot grin. “Just trying to find a certain lovely lady.”

“From what I hear, the lovely ladies have no trouble finding you, mister Wayne.” She says over a delicately raised eyebrow.

“Excuse me.” Someone taps him on the shoulder and Bruce turns to see a gaggle of Kate’s university friends pushing through the door from the balcony, smelling strongly of cigarette smoke.

The balcony. Of course. Bruce holds the door for them and slips out after, claiming that he needs to get himself some fresh air. Everyone will expect him to return smelling similarly strongly but he’s never quite been able to bring himself to smoke.

The biting wind of a Gotham night in December rips through the thoroughly inadequate casing of his suit instantly and Bruce wishes he could set off across the rooftops, just to get his blood moving.

At the other end of the balcony, illuminated by the gold light trickling through the curtains from the living room, Selina is dressed in a floor length, long sleeved backless dress that shimmers slightly when she breathes and leaves almost nothing to the imagination. She’s so perfectly still, the close cropped wig she’s chosen for the night frozen in the breeze, the half empty glass of champagne in her hand dangling at a perfectly casual angle over the edge of the balcony. She doesn’t seem to have noticed him, she barely seems aware that there’s a party going on.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

She doesn’t look up as Bruce steps forward and he has to stop to suppress a smile when she realises he’s there. “I suppose I should have anticipated you being here.”

“What can I say? The Kanes are rich?” Selina turns to face him, leaning back against the balcony. She curves her back just so, pushing out her breasts without making a show of it. The low cut of her dress drives Bruce’s eyes exactly where she wants them to go. She smirks. “Typical.”

Bruce attempts to steer her back on course. “What are you doing out here? I expected you to be casing the place.”

“Maybe I already have. Ms Kane and I happen to share certain proclivities.”

When Bruce raises an eyebrow, it’s in perfect imitation of the woman in the dining room. He doesn’t have it in him to try calling that bluff. Trying to put a label on who Kate would and wouldn’t sleep with seems pretty rich coming from him.

Selina winks. “That mental image doing it for you?”

“Kate Kane is my cousin. So…”

“So what?” Selina pushes away from the railing and saunters up to him. Caught between the dining room and the living room windows, they’re as good as invisible up here and Bruce could swear that the space between them burns hot and bright in a way the rest of the night just doesn’t.

She stops with mere inches to spare, but inches just the same. Bruce yearns to reach out, wrap an arm around her waist and draw her in close enough that he doesn’t need to worry about the cold anymore. He doesn’t, he’s not going to break the spell tonight.

He opens his mouth to speak and once again, she finds the words before he does. “Look at that.”

Selina points to something over both their heads, half way up the wall. It takes a whole lot of nerve for Bruce to risk looking away from her long enough to see what she’s pointing to but when he does, he laughs.

“Mistletoe.” He turns back to Selina, smiling, and is all kinds of relieved to find that she hasn’t slipped away.

“Well if this isn’t straight out of a movie.” The smile she returns looks forced but there’s magic in her eyes that’s hard to fake. “I guess you’re gonna want me to pay up.”

The playful banter, the flirting, that’s all so much more Bruce Wayne the public figure than Bruce Wayne the person, but he tries. “I hear the toll is a kiss.”

“I guess I could spare it, but one condition.”

“Try me.”

“Close your eyes.” Selina flutters her eyelashes, the picture of false innocence. Bruce already knows how this plays out.

He knows but he does it anyway. With an overwrought sigh he lets his eyes slip closed and tries his hardest not to hold his breath. The waiting, the anticipation, it’s all so familiar to him now.

As is the disappointment when Selina’s lips brush against his cheek, warm and fleeting, and by the time he opens his eyes he’s alone on the balcony, just him and the city and the cold. He takes in a lungful of polluted air and smells nothing. _Jean Patou Joy_ and things less tangible vanished into the night, till the next time they fail to bridge the inches that never quite want to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >Star: The mistletoe prompt was perfect. Could practically taste their chemistry. Loved it <3  
> >>Merixcil: Thank you so much! <3
> 
> > PhilomathX: Per-and-fection!  
> >>Merixcil: Thank you!


End file.
